Secret in the Touch
by Uta's Waifu
Summary: A secret to happiness is letting every situation be what it is, instead of what you think it should be.


**Disclaimer** : I don't own the Junjō Romantica or Harry Potter series as they belong to their respective authors.

* * *

 _[Junjō Romantica x Harry Potter series]_

 _Junjō Realist_

" _Chemistry is you touching my mind and it setting my body on fire."_

* * *

The feeling of sunlight on his face is what woke him.

Grunting irritably, he shifted, trying to get away from the light only to grimace as he felt a dull ache in the area of-

'Why does my ass hurt?' Dark grey eyes blearily opened. 'And what is that smell? Someone's cooking…?'

Keiichi lived alone, or might as well have for all the handful of times he'd actually seen his patriarch, let alone sat down and chat with him, or enjoyed a meal together, especially after he'd entered high school, proving to be self-sufficient and with his admittance into Mitsuhashi University, the chasm between father and son had only become wider.

Not that Ryouichi noticed, oblivious old man.

As he tentatively sat up in the king sized bed, the only Western luxury item he'd splurged on for himself, the door to his bedroom is opened.

Standing in the doorway with a tray in his hands is a tall man in his mid twenties. The individual has neck length, short, brown hair that slightly got into his gold eyes. "I see you're finally awake, eh. That's good."

"Yūta-san? What are you-"

Striding forward, the identified person, Yūta, placed the tray down on the table adjacent to the bed. He didn't let Keiichi finish his question, a calloused hand snagged his wrist, tugging him forward a bit and then he was being hugged.

It was a fairly nice hug. Warm and comforting.

When the older male pulled back, his brows furrowed as his gaze roved over his face. "You don't remember what happened last night." Keiichi kept his silence, resisting the urge to pick at the bedsheet. "You drunk dialed me, ranting and crying. Said that you needed me to come over right away because-"

This time, it's Keiichi that interrupts. Hand over his face, feeling slightly mortified as things came back to him in disjointed bits and pieces. "-I've ruined everything with Sensei. I can't believe I let myself get so excited to have him finally here, right in my grasp and," Anger entered his tone. " **That idiot** interfered."

Now there's a prolonged pause.

Silence dragging on until it almost felt uncomfortable.

"What else do you remember?"

Keiichi is about to say that he doesn't remember anything but it suddenly hits him.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Oi! Enough with the drinking!" Yūta ordered, features twisted up with exasperation. "It's like you don't even respect that I'm an officer of the law."

"Deh-tech…" he hiccuped. "You're not a...You're not boring." Keiichi retorted.

"Gee, thanks." Yūta rolled his eyes and swiped the remaining sake and saucer. He's about to stand up, but Keiichi latched onto his arm. Sighing, he rolled his eyes heavenward. "Come on, let go. The monkey impersonation was only cute when you were five."

"S-Shaddup. I'm always cute." He arrogantly stuck his nose in the air. "Everyone thinks so, except Sensei…"

'Oh here we go…' Yūta often was delegated to listening to those infatuated diatribes and he'd heard about it all.

"-And you."

...what?

"Ehhhhhh? S-S-Sumi-kun, I know you've definitely had too much to drink. Come on, let's get you to b-mmph." Keiichi leaned his head up and kissed him. Even though the university student was pretty drunk, it wasn't a bad kiss. "...You do realize that we're both guys?"

Keiichi had just enough dexterity to wrap an arm around his neck and shoulders, or maybe he was just that stubborn, and situated himself in Yūta's lap. "And _you_ were the one who taught me that love is love. I know you've had boyfriends in the past, even though you're amazingly discreet, Yū-kun. So don't play oblivious!"

'Yū-kun?'

"I'm not playing at anything but I do think you're entirely too drunk to be attempting a seduction." Yūta placed a firm hand on Keiichi's shoulder, giving a slight push but the younger boy just held onto him all the tighter. Sighing slightly, he brought him up into his arms in a bridal style carry, walking down the hall to the bedroom, opening the door with a moderate amount of difficulty with Keiichi still in his arms.

Once inside the room, Yūta deposited the youth onto the bed, reaching behind him and trying to get Keiichi to let go of the death grip around his neck. Keiichi whined, not unlike a child, and resisted, holding on for dear life.

"Sumi-kun, come on. Let go."

Keiichi shook his head. "Nuh-uh. If I do, you'll leave and go away again. Even though I love you so much."

Yūta refused to admit that his heart skipped a beat. 'He's drunk. He's drunk, he's drunk.' "And I love you too, Sumi-kun. You're...you're important to me."

"No!" It wasn't quite a shout, but it's close. "You don't get it, I'm...I'm in love with you."

And in the next moment, Keiichi clapped a hand over his mouth, flailing slightly as he finally, finally let go, only he accidently rolled out of bed, landing hard on his tailbone. He ignored the pain though as he threw up.

 **END FLASHBACK**

"Now you remember." Yūta murmured, relieved. "I kept my hands off of you, Sumi-kun, no worries. Of course, you throwing up all over the floor certainly killed any mood that you were trying to create."

Keiichi's hands covered his face, again, embarrassed beyond belief. "I'm an idiot."

"Determination isn't the same as idiocy." Gently, he rapped his knuckles on top of Keiichi's head. "It's really okay. I understand. The person you've had a crush on since forever rejects you? And it's the great Usami Akihi-"

"Are you going to ignore what I said?" Keiichi interrupted, voice slightly muffled because his hands are still covering his face. "I told you that I love you. That I'm _in love_ with you, and you didn't say anything."

Yūta rubbed the back of his neck. "Sumi-kun…"

"The least you could do is tell me that you don't...Don't feel the same way." Keiichi clenched his fingers in the bedsheets. "I'd understand. I've dealt with my one sided crush on you since my first year of highschool."

"Sumi-kun." Yūta reached out to take Keiichi's hands, only to stop mid motion and reach in his pocket, pulling out a cellphone which vibrated slightly in his hand. He unlocked the screen and skimmed the text before returning the phone to its original position. "...Please try and give me some time to think about this."

"You mean overthink it."

"I meant what I said." Yūta's voice comes out a bit sharper than he intended. Keiichi clenched the sheet in his hands tighter. "I'll get back to you with my answer tonight or tomorrow morning, depending on when I get off work. Okay?"

"...Okay."

"Do you need a ride to school?"

"No." Keiichi shook his head, refusing to make eye contact with Yūta despite the older male trying to do so.

"Then I'll see you later. Eat your breakfast, even the nattō."

Once he was sure that Yūta had left the house, he swept the entire tray onto the floor, breathing heavily through his bittersweet emotions. As rationality returned, Keiichi placed the palm of his hand over his eyes, biting his bottom lip as he fought for a semblance of control, but despite his best efforts, a tear rolled down his right cheek.

'I've ruined everything…'

 _Meanwhile, down the road_

Yūta had a phone pressed to his ear and he was walking towards his parked car. "This is Tsumori Yūta speaking. I'm about four hours away from your location so you don't have to rush but I expect to see those case files for Jae Hwa on my desk when I clock in, Juro." Glancing back over his shoulder briefly, his face twisted with longing and regret. Then he looked forward again. "No, I'm not bringing you coffee and doughnuts! I shouldn't have to bribe you to make you do your work."

'Please just wait a little longer, Sumi-kun. I won't play around with your feelings…'

* * *

And that's a wrap. There will be a part two of this _at least_. I mean, it's true that I love Junjo Romantica as a manga series, but the main couple always gives me pause because of Akihiko's actions in the beginning.

Stop means stop, people, male or female.

Reviews, five to ten, are appreciated and motivation for continuation so drop some.

Peace~


End file.
